Un nuevo comienzo
by Sebastian Vergara
Summary: Marley Rose es nueva estudiante en William McKinley High School. La historia narra los pensamientos y acciones de la chica en su nueva escuela, en la cual, le esperan amistades, enemistades, problemas, amor, y por sobre todo: Mucho drama.


**Glee no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes; todo de Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk e Ian Brennan. **

¡Hola a todos! So, escribí esto gracias a mi mejor amiga, que prácticamente me obligó a escribir algo y subirlo, ya que, mi cuenta estaba vacía. Definitivamente no subiría algo que haya escrito, me da demasiada vergüenza, todo lo que escribo es horrible, o no tan bueno o interesante como lo que escriben otras personas, pero, me sentí motivado por ella así que aquí está mi trabajo. La protagonista de esta historia obviamente es Marley Rose, un nuevo personaje de la serie. La amé desde el primer momento en que la vi, y decidí escribir sobre su llegada a McKinley; Qué piensa, cuáles son sus expectativas, cómo se siente, etcétera.

* * *

UN NUEVO COMIENZO:

"_Ring… Ring…" _La alarma sonó repetidas veces, logrando despertarme. Alcé mi brazo hacia el pequeño reloj color verde limón, y con un poco de dificultad logré tocar el botón que causaba que el ruido se detuviese. Abrí mis ojos lentamente, y solté un pequeño bostezo. Este era el día, por fin había llegado, este era mi primer día de clases en mi nueva escuela… William McKinley High School.

"_Toc… Toc…" _Escuché como alguien tocaba la puerta, y seguidamente se abría lentamente, indicando que debía apresurarme si no quería llegar tarde. Seguramente mi mamá estaba despierta desde hace mucho más tiempo que yo, y cuando escuchó la alarma seguramente supuso que ya me habría despertado. Cerré con fuerza mis ojos y estiré mis brazos mientras soltaba un pequeño quejido, ahora que al fin había llegado el día, luego de mucha espera, no quería levantarme, quería continuar en mi cama todo el día, pero, lastimosamente, eso no sería posible. Tomé asiento en mi cama, mientras dirigía mi mirada hacia la puerta, y acto seguido, hacia la ventana, me levanté lentamente y caminé hacia ella. Al ya estar enfrente me dediqué a abrir las persianas, y a observar el exterior. Era un día hermoso, estaba muy soleado, el cielo estaba más celeste que otros días, y casi no se veían nubes, lo que significaba que hoy no llovería. Mi atención fue cautivada por un claxon que reconocía perfectamente. Se trataba del chico que vivía a tres casa de la mía, repartía por todo el vecindario periódicos por las mañanas, excepto los sábados y domingos. Moví una de mis manos de izquierda a derecha, saludándolo, sin embargo, no logró notarme. Una pequeña mueca se pintó en mis labios, no podía evitar sentirme atraída hacia él, pero jamás me notaba, es como si fuese invisible para él, y no me sorprendería que lo fuera, lo soy para todos. Suspiré y me di la vuelta. Me acerqué nuevamente a mi cama y desconecté la lámpara de noche. Tomé mi cepillo dental del pequeño vaso que se situaba en una esquina de mi mesita de noche, y abrí un cajón para tomar la pasta de dientes. Al ya tener los dos objetos en mi mano me dirigí al baño.

Giré el picaporte lentamente, y abrí la puerta completamente. Lo primero que hice fue echarme un vistazo al espejo… Era un desastre, ahora agradecía que el chico repartidor de periódicos, o mejor dicho, Aaron, no me haya visto. En realidad hubiese sido vergonzoso. Cepillé mis dientes rápidamente, nunca tardaba tanto en hacerlo, pero, tampoco lo hacía mal. Salí del baño y guardé el cepillo y la pasta donde los había encontrado, y luego, comencé a desvestirme, hasta quedar desnuda, pero, no por mucho tiempo. Tomé la toalla que estaba colgada de un pequeño clavo que se encontraba al lado de la ventana, y la enrollé en mí, cubriendo desde mis pechos hasta mis rodillas. Volví a entrar al baño, y cerré la puerta. Me miré al espejo por varios minutos, tratando de ensayar mi reacción si alguien me llegaba a hablar, y luego de unos minutos sin encontrar la perfecta reacción decidí meterme a la tina y comenzar a bañarme. Siempre me pongo muy nerviosa cuando alguien me habla, ya que, casi nadie lo hace, y cuando sucede, no tengo ni idea de qué decir. En mi antigua escuela no tenía amistades, todos se habían alejado de mí cuando descubrieron quién era mi madre.

Terminé de bañarme completamente en un santiamén, me había sorprendido lo rápido que había tomado el baño. Salí de la tina y tomé la toalla, me sequé el cuerpo entero y luego me volví a enrollar en la toalla. Abrí la puerta del baño y salí de él, volviendo a mi habitación. Me acerqué nuevamente a la mesita de noche y tomé el peine, y con él, comencé a cepillar mi cabello desde el comienzo hasta el final. Luego de terminar, noté que mi madre ya había dejado mi atuendo listo en la cama, sólo para que me lo pusiera. El día pasado había ido sola al centro comercial, para comprarme buena ropa. Le rogué ir con ella, pero no me dejó, debido a que no quería que me vieran junto a ella y que se empezaran a burlar de mí. Me había sorprendido que tenía un buen gusto, me había comprado atuendos bellísimos. Empecé a vestirme rápidamente, y al terminar me miré en el gran espejo de pies a cabeza. Me veía… Linda, o al menos eso pensaba yo, y seguramente, mi mamá pensaría de la misma manera al verme, aunque no estaba segura que los demás chicos pensarían igual.

Cerré la puerta de mi habitación luego de haberle echado un último vistazo, y también haber suspirado. Bajé las escaleras lentamente, cada vez me acercaba más a mi nueva escuela, y lo que más quería ahora es que se abriera un gigantesco agujero en una escalera y quedarme atrapada en él, para no ir a la escuela, pero, como es obvio, eso no sucedería.

Vi a mi mamá parada junto a la cocina, se había tomado la libertad de preparar mi mochila, lo cual, provocó que una amplia sonrisa saliera en mi rostro.

Amaba a mi mamá, era la mejor mamá de todo el mundo, no importa si las demás personas se rieran de ella, yo la amo, y nadie ni nada cambiara eso.

Prácticamente me tiré a sus brazos, abrazándola fuertemente, y depositando un dulce beso en su mejilla.

—Buen día, mamá. —Pronuncié en tono bajo, y seguidamente me alejé levemente, para verle el rostro.

—Buen día, Marley. —Respondió ella instantáneamente, esbozando una amplia sonrisa, más grande que la mía—. Debemos apresurarnos, pronto iniciarán las clases, y estoy segura que no quieres perderte tu primer día de clases. –Pronunció luego de haber visto su reloj, yo hice una pequeña mueca invisible, que desapareció rápido. Se movió rápidamente hacia el refrigerador, y de él, sacó una manzana verde, mis favoritas. La metió en una pequeña bolsa plástica, y la introdujo en mi bolsón, dedicándome una sonrisita. Mi mamá siempre se preocupaba mucho por mi salud, constantemente mencionaba que no quería que terminara como ella. Tomó mi bolsón y me ayudó a ponérmelo–. Estacionaré el auto a unas dos cuadras antes de la escuela, y ahí te bajarás, y caminarás sólo un poco. No quiero arriesgarme a que te vean conmigo. Recuerda como lo planeamos ayer, ¿sí? —Me recordó, y yo asentí con mi cabeza varias veces.

—Sí, mamá, lo recuerdo todo, pero… Se siente tan raro mentir sobre mi mamá, y hacer como si no te conociera. —Y apareció nuevamente una mueca de tristeza en mi rostro. Ayer en la noche habíamos estado hablando sobre qué haríamos para que no se dieran cuenta que mi mamá era la cocinera de McKinley. Estacionaría el auto a unas cuadras, y tendría que caminar lo que restaba, luego de que las clases terminarán me quedaría un rato en la biblioteca y esperaría a que ya no hubiesen tantos alumnos en la escuela, y así podría ir a la cafetería y encontrarme con ella, y por sobre todo, no hablarle.

Salimos de mi casa en unos segundos. Mi madre fue la primera en subirse al pequeño auto rojo que teníamos. Yo me encargué que las ventanas y puertas estuviesen cerrados, y que no hubiese algún grifo abierto. Luego de verificar toda la casa, salí de ella, azotando sin querer la puerta principal. Mi mamá me miró con desaprobación desde el auto, reiteradas veces me había dicho que no debía cerrar las puertas con tanta fuerza, pero era algo que hacía inconscientemente. Di la vuelta, para poder subirme al asiento del co-piloto. Abrí la puerta, y entré al auto, aunque cuando subí mi boina chocó con la parte de arriba, provocando que cayera, así que tuve que volver a salir, recogerla, y entrar de nuevo. La acomodé sobre mi cabeza mientras mi mamá encendía el auto, y emprendíamos el viaje hacia la nueva escuela. La miré fijamente por unos instantes, y suspiré. Ella colocó un brazo en mi hombro, y lo acarició lentamente, dándome a entender que me tranquilizara, que todo saldría bien.

Estacionó el auto a unas cuadras, justo como lo habíamos planeado. Me acerqué a ella y le di un beso en la mejilla, ella se limitó a sonreírme. Bajé del auto en seguida y la miré mientras acomodaba mi mochila.

—Nos vemos luego de clases, Marley, buena suerte. —Habló antes de arrancar el auto e irse.

Bajé mi cabeza y empecé a caminar hacia la escuela. ¿Cómo sería el lugar? ¿Haría amigos? ¿Las personas serían buenas o malas? ¿Agradables o desagradables? ¿Encontraría algún lugar dónde me sentiría aceptada? ¿Pasaría lo mismo que sucedió en mi antigua escuela? Una cantidad grande de preguntas invadieron mi mente, y no podía responderlas, no tenía ni idea de qué me esperaría ahí dentro. Sólo tenía algo claro, esto sería un nuevo comienzo…

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! Tengo por seguro que es aburrido, es el comienzo de una historia, dah, pero me aseguraré que a medida que la historia avance se haga mucho más interesante. Es el primer Fanfic que hago, así que agradecería que no fueran tan crueles, soy demasiado sensible, si es que acaso dejarán reviews(? Y sinceramente, amaría mucho que los dejarán, me motivarían a seguir escribiendo. Lo siento muchísimo si hay algún error ortográfico, o alguna coma o punto mal puestos, revisé dos veces, pero a veces la vista me falla.


End file.
